The invention relates to a vital sign measurement apparatus intended for detecting vital signs from a subject, performing arithmetic operation of the detected vital signs, and displaying an operation result.
A known vital sign measurement display apparatus (a bedside monitor) measures vital signs of a subject and outputs and displays the thus-measured vital signs as waveform information or numeric information. For instance, Patent Document 1 to be described below discloses a bedside monitor that detects vital signs by means of a vital sign detection section attached to a patient and displays the thus-detected vital signs on a display section. The bedside monitor is capable of displaying on the display section a vital alarm which would be output during anomalies of vital signs or a technical alarm which would be output during anomalies of a vital sign monitor, a measurement sensor, or a measurement environment and also displaying on the display section information about how to deal with the anomalies.